Wrong Story: Beauty and the Beast
by JustHangingAround
Summary: This story cannot be called beauty and the beast because there is no beauty in this story. It's about a plain girl and an over-possessive man. Fem-Furihata x Akashi. Story Status: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

_If you are looking for a story of a beauty and a beast. You will not find it here. Sorry._

* * *

Once upon a time, actually before that time of all other fairy tales, there lived a prince. The specific time and setting of when and where the prince lived has long been forgotten in history.

This prince was very handsome, more-so than all the other princes to come in future stories. No one could match his wit and charm. He was well-endowed in life. Having everything and missing nothing...except love (because obviously there can't be a fairy tale beginning and ending without love).

It was impossible for him to find someone who loved him. There was no one that he considered his equal. Those that knew him only adored his perfection and his wealth. They did not know who he really was. They only worshiped his image.  
And the prince did not care.

As long as his followers did as he commanded; that was all that really mattered. Those that did not were killed. The prince was always victorious and therefore, he was always right. His servants always did as he commanded them.

No one was able to challenge him and the prince continued to rise on his pedestal. He always won. And it was this that caused his downfall.

There was a sorcerer troll that one day challenged the Prince. This troll had a very bad personality. He always like to make other people angry and miserable. He challenged the prince to The Game. If the prince won this game, then the prince would lose against the troll. If the prince lost the game, then the prince won against the troll. Of course the prince who always won did not lose in the game, but he did not beat the troll's challenge. The sorcerer troll cast a transformation spell on the prince because the prince lost.  
The sorcerer troll turned the prince into a beast. The prince could only change back if he defeated the troll.

_The prince did not defeat the troll in this chapter. So the prince stayed a beast._

* * *

A very long time past. But no one really cares how many years past because time is lost in fairy tales.


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time, a long time after the first chapter and during the time when all the other fairy tales happened, there lived a merchant named Hyuuga Junpei and his not-dead wife Riko Aida. Unlike the many stories where the first wife died or not mentioned, Riko Aida, Hyuuga's wife was very much alive and played a very important role in the story.

So Hyuuga and Riko had 3 daughters, two of eldest which were considered beautiful and the youngest being considered plain. And no, the daughters did NOT include anyone named Kuroko Tetsuya or Kagami Taiga. The two eldest daughters' names have been lost in fairy tale history because no one ever really cares about their names. The only name people cared about was the youngest one because fairy tales always revolved around the youngest child in the family.

The youngest daughter's name was Furihata Kouki.

Why were their surnames all different? They just liked to be unique. That's all.

This Hyuuga and his family lived a very happy content life. As a merchant, Hyuuga had acquired a large fortune and used it to furnish his household's luxurious lifestyle. Throwing parties and buying new dresses every day of the week. All was well... until the misfortunes came.

Listening to a fellow merchant by the name of Hanamiya. Hyuuga put his wealth in Hanamiya's hands, expecting that Hanamiya would make trades that would profit them. No such thing happened. Hanamiya turned out to be a conman and ran off with Hyuuga's wealth. Distraught with his misfortune, Hyuuga fell into a depression. The wealth that he accumulated waned. Their friends abandoned them because they had no money. High society turned away from the once-high prestigious family. Eventually the family had to move out of their luxuries and onto a farm. _[How they transitioned from trading to farming is beyond me, but that's what they did.]_

Sunrise to sunset and into the night. Hyuuga and his family worked hard to eke a living from the land. Well, only Hyuuga, Riko, and Furihata worked on the land. The other two beautiful daughters didn't need to work because they were beautiful and were going to marry rich men and be taken care of by their wealthy hubbies.

So a year passed in this way, when Hyuuga heard from his long-maritime friend Kiyoshi Teppei.

Kiyoshi, after coming back from a long sea voyage, and upon hearing his friend's misfortune, invited Hyuuga to go with him on a merchant trip in hopes of gaining profit. How could Hyuuga refuse such an offer?He had an alive wife, 2 un-named daughters, and a plain daughter that will never get married because of her plainness _[This story is not Jane Eyre]_. So Hyuuga agreed to go with Kiyoshi on a trip that will make his ship was destined to set sail in the early tomorrow.

-  
That night.

"What do you want me to bring back from my voyage?" Hyuuga asked his family at the dinner table.

"A bigger chest." Riko instantly replied.

"...Of vitamins?" Hyuuga guessed.

"er...obviously." Riko facepalmed herself. "Maybe I should've asked for a plastic surgeon instead." Riko thought.

"How about my daughters? What would you like father to get you? Hyuuga asked, turning to face his beautiful name-forgotten daughters.

"Pearls! New dresses and shoes! Jewelry! Boyfriends! One exclaimed. _Clearly this girl has little wit_.

"A personal chef. Cookbooks. If not, the instant ramen. Lots of instant ramen." replied the second. _Obviously this daughter has more intelligence than the first._

Hyuuga sighed. A bead of sweat on his forehead. "Hopefully his wife didn't hear,"he thought. Then Hyuuga turned to his third daughter.  
"What would you like father to get for you, Furihata-chan?_ [So apparently, it seems that this father can't remember the names of his own children. No surprise there.]_

"A rose." _If the first daughter had little wit, this one must have none._

Father Hyuuga looked at his daughter with disbelief. Mother Riko shook her head. Her sisters laughed.

"A rose? You want a rose?" The eldest sister guffawed.

"Of all the things you could possibly ask for, you ask for a rose?" the second sister shook her head, "what are you, an idiot?"

"Now now...um... girls. If Furihata-chan wants a rose, then father will get her rose. Now off to bed. Tomorrow will be a big day."

With that, the family retired to their rooms


End file.
